The Crown and the Dancing Draco
by LynstHolin
Summary: A magically binding game of Truth or Dare backfires on Draco, to the amusement of everyone but Lucius and Harry. DRARRY mild slash


The Crown and the Dancing Draco

This story was inspired by a drawing on deviantART, "Stranger" by ~larance0125

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: PG-13 for innuendo, Draco nipplage, and some disturbing behavior from Dolores Umbridge

These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm making no money from this, yada yada yada.

If you think you've seen thos story before, you probably have-I needed to correct a bone-headed mistake. When counting the Weasley biys on my fingers, I forgot about Charlie, and had Ginny saying she had five brothers. D'oh.

PART ONE

It was shortly after breakfast on a Saturday, and Draco was trying to get some studying done in the Slytherin common room.

"It's mine! Give it back!"

"I just wanna-hey!"

"Let me see!"

"No fair!"

Draco looked up, scowling. "Would you lot shut it?" The four squabbling first years fell silent immediately; Draco had trained them well. "What's that?"

One of the first years held up a crown. "We found it in the hallway. We're going to sell it and get lots of money."

Draco got up, strode over to the first years, and grabbed the crown away. He gave it a once-over. "Hardly. It's just paste and tin." He was about to chuck it across the room when something caught his eye. The words 'Truth or Dare' were embossed into the cheap metal. An evil grin spread across his face, and he plopped the crown on the the head of the closest first year, a chubby boy with a chronically runny nose. "Truth or dare." The boy looked at him blankly. "Truth or dare. Pick one."

"Um, truth?"

"How old were you before you stopped wetting the bed?"

"N-nine." The boy turned bright red. "I didn't want to say that. Why did I say that?"

Draco took the crown and placed it on the head of a mousy little girl. "Truth or dare?"

Her eyes darted back and forth nervously. "I don't want to play." She tried to take the crown off, but it was stuck fast.

"Truth or dare?"

"No!" She kept pulling. "Ow, ow, ow, it's starting to sting."

"Truth or dare?"

"Ow! Dare! Dare! Make it stop!"

"Give a kiss to the boy that you like best."

The girl stepped forward, got up on her tip-toes, and kissed Draco on the chin. By now, everyone in the common room was watching, and their laughter made the girl burst into tears. She ran sobbing to the girls' dormitory, the crown falling off her head and bouncing onto the floor.

"Oh, I want to play, too." Blaise picked up the crown and set it on Crabbe's head. "Truth or dare, big man?"

Crabbe was not pleased. "Truth."

"How many times did you wank yesterday, and who did you think about while you did it?"

"Six. Your mum."

Zabini and Crabbe snarled simultaneously and lunged at each other. The crown flew from Crabbe's head and hit Draco's. And it stuck. Everyone was too busy watching Zabini get thoroughly pulverized by Crabbe to notice. After a few seconds, the top of Draco's head began to sting a little. A minute more, and it was like being attacked by a swarm of bees. Draco grabbed Pansy by the shoulder. "Dare. _Dare_."

"Ummmm. I don't know."

"_Anything_. God, it's _burning_." His eyes were tearing up from pain.

"Ummmmmm. Do-be-be a-a-belly-dancer?"

The crown popped off. Draco looked at Pansy in horror. "A what? No! Change it!" But it was too late. His ears were filled with wild, sweet music, and the room began to spin...

PART TWO

Hermione had just spent a very exasperating hour trying to tutor Ron and Harry in magic history, and they all needed a break. "Let's go for a walk. A very brisk one." Hermione swept the books from the table onto the floor.

"Hermione's abusing books. I think we finally drove her round the bend," said Ron.

Hermione gave Ron the stink-eye. "Come on."

They had left the Gryffindor common room and were headed toward the Entrance Hall when they noticed that the students around them were in a ferment. Whispering, running, sudden shouts of laughter. Ginny came up to the trio. "What's going on?"

"We don't know yet." Ron grabbed Padma Patil's arm as the girl dashed by, giggling madly. "What's happening?"

"The Slytherins found one of the Truth or Dare crowns, and Malfoy-Malfoy-" Padma laughed so hard she started snorting. "You'll see. Let me go, I have to tell my sister!"

Ron whistled. "What Fred and George wouldn't do to get their paws on that crown." The Truth or Dare crowns were legendary, possibly the most notorious prank item of the wizarding world. They were made fifty years ago by an unknown party, and the faculty of Hogwarts had yet to destroy them all. It was believed that Peeves had a hidden cache, and that he would leave one where a student would surely find it when he was in the mood for an extra bit of chaos.

A fat-lipped Blaise and a tearful Pansy rounded a corner of the hallway. "He's going to hate me forever, I just know it!" the Slytherin girl wailed, too sunk in her misery to notice that Peeves was putting things in her hair.

"What's that music?" Hermione asked.

That was when Draco came prancing into view on bare feet, tiny gold bells jingling at his ankles and hips. Above the waist he wore an item of clothing that could not be described as a shirt, as it consisted mostly of sheer black sleeves. Below were matching harem pants that were open down the sides. He stopped not far from Hermione and began to undulate to the complex rhythm of the music, clicking the tiny pairs of cymbals he wore on his fingers. Peeves was zooming around manically, beside himself with glee.

Ron had put a hand over Ginny's eyes as soon as he saw what Malfoy was wearing. "Hey, I want to see!" Ginny protested.

"It's not decent."

"I have six brothers, what could he possibly have that I haven't seen already?"

"Then there's no need for you to loo-YOW!" Ginny had hit Ron's hand with a stinging hex.

"What's your problem, Ron? It's not like we can see his bits."

"You don't have to sound so disappointed."

A pair of seventh year girls were assessing the dancing boy. "Hm. He looks so skinny with his clothes on, I didn't think he'd look that good without them."

"He's got a bottom like a peach."

"I'll give it a bite."

Ron glared at the older girls. "Could you please not talk like that in front of my baby sister?" He looked over at Harry. "Right?"

Harry hadn't heard a word anyone had said since his first glimpse of the dancing Malfoy. At the moment, the aforementioned peach-like bottom was shimmying a mere three feet in front of him. Draco blew Harry a kiss over his shoulder, the glitter and sequin designs on his forehead flashing. He spun to face Harry, dropped to his knees, and went into a deep backbend, displaying remarkable limberness. The pose made the sides of the harem pants fall open, exposing even more smooth flesh. Harry found his eyes locked on the golden band adorning Draco's upper left thigh, contrasting with the pale skin. He flushed, swallowed hard, and was suddenly, profoundly grateful to Mrs. Weasley for the lumpy, over-sized cardigan he was wearing.

PART THREE

"There you are."

Dumbledore looked up from the painting he had been conversing with. "Lucius. What brings you here?"

"An urgent firecall from Dolores Umbridge. What sort of headmaster are you that you are unaware that my son has been enchanted?"

"Dolores firecalled you over the Truth or Dare crown?"

Lucius visibly relaxed. "Oh, is that all it was?"

"Yes. I can't imagine why Umbridge-"

"I certainly can. " Lucius frowned. "I shall leave before she knows I'm here."

"Ohhhh, Lucius, you came!" Umbridge's girlish trill contrasted badly with her toadlike appearance. She grabbed one of Lucius' hands in both of hers and held it to her pink-clad bosom. "I never see as much of you as I'd like to."

"I'm sure," Lucius muttered while trying to get his hand back. "So, what is the enormous crisis, Dolores? Has Draco grown feathers? Is he in love with Mrs. Norris? Perhaps he is following in his father's footsteps by speaking only in quatrains? Was it really necessary to call me here over such a trifle?"

Umbridge giggled. "Oh, but wait till you see. Draaaaacooooo!"

Accompanied by music with a sinuous beat, Draco camel-walked to his father, stopping in front of him with arms in temple pose and head snaking back and forth.

Lucius turned purple. "No, no, no, no, no!" He spun to face Dumbledore. "_Fix this_," he bellowed.

Dumbledore spread his hands. "You know very well we've never been able to do anything about the crowns. Every attempt to reverse the Dare Enchantment just doubles how long the effects last. We stopped trying after that unfortunate Quisenberry boy barked and went about on all fours for a full year. Heaven help us all if the Weasley twins ever get that good at pranks."

"Could you not lock him up until this passes?"

" As long as it's not disrupting class, we feel letting the other students see the effects of the crown is a good thing. Perhaps it will make them think twice before playing around with enchanted objects. I don't remember you objecting to this policy when you were a governor of this school. And you seem to recall your own experience with one of the crowns fondly enough."

"But that was different. This is..." He waved a gloved hand at his son, who was sliding his ribcage back and forth while doing snake-arms. "It's _immodest_. You can see his, his..."

"Nipples," Umbridge stage-whispered.

"He looks like a, like a..."

"Boytoy," Umbridge tittered.

"It is just a, a, a..."

"Titillating display of young firm flesh."

Lucius put himself between Umbridge and his son.

"Lucius, it's too late, anyway. By the time I got wind of it, he'd already been seen by most of the student body. And, surely, even you can see the humor of the situation?"

"Not particularly, but I see that you cannot be reasoned with on this. I suppose I might as well go home."

"Will you stay for the evening meal, Lucius? You can sit right next to me," Umbridge simpered.

"Ah, no, I have a prior engagement." Lucius took Draco's arm and led him away, grunting impatiently as the boy began to camel-walk again. Lucius looked over his shoulder to make sure Umbridge was out of earshot. "We must be polite to that woman due to her position in the Ministry, but never, ever sit next to Dolores Umbridge at a table. In fact, it would be best to keep at least ten feet between she and yourself at all times. Just to be safe."

PART FOUR

Harry, unlike every other student in Hogwarts, was doing his best to avoid catching sight of the dancing Draco. But in mid-afternoon, Fred and George caught him by his armpits and dragged him toward the music, which had become slow and sensual. "You've got to see what he's doing now!"

Draco had a veil, which he was swirling around his body in hypnotic patterns while he spun. He paused in front of Harry, raised the veil up to the top of his cheekbones, and winked. Harry noted how the gold shadow and black kohl around Malfoy's eyes made them look more silver than grey. He also noticed how the sheer black fabric of the veil obscured that of Malfoy's garments, making it look as if he was wearing nothing. Harry couldn't stop staring Malfoy's slim, tight torso, and the way the muscles moved under the perfect skin as his narrow hips moved in figure-eight patterns.

Harry balled his hands into fists and jammed them into his cardigan's front pockets, and was thankful that everyone was too busy watching Draco to wonder why he was sweating so much.

PART FIVE

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!" Pansy Parkinson squealed.

"What is it now?" Lucius rubbed his forehead. This day was giving him a truly massive headache, one that was not eased at all by Umbridge's latest importuning. The vile woman had trapped him in a wardrobe with her under the pretext that she needed help with a boggart.

"They're all over him! You've got to stop it!"

Lucius followed Pansy, who was positively a-quiver with hysteria, and saw a knot of girls with a flash of platinum blond at the center. As he got closer, he saw the girls were putting their filthy- "Unhand him this instant, you shameless hussies!" He used his wand to peel the girls away. "He is not a piece of meat, not some plaything that exists just for your pleasure!"

"Could have fooled me," said a particularly cheeky seventh year. She looked Lucius up and down. "Perhaps you could give us a dance, too?" Lucius growled, and the girl ran off, shrieking and laughing.

Draco didn't seem to care that his molesters were gone. He looked dreamy-eyed as he did belly flutters and shoulder shimmies. Lucius rubbed his forehead again, then looked up sharply as he noticed a camera peeping around a corner. A flick of his wand and the lens shattered, the camera's owner sqeaking indignantly.

"Let this be a lesson to you, son. Women are animals. Show a little skin and they cannot control themselves. Beasts, all of them. Except your mother, of course." Lucius rounded on Crabbe and Goyle, who had just been standing there watching all the while. "Why did you two not help him?"

The looked at each other and shrugged in confusion. "Didn't look like he needed help, did he," said Crabbe.

"I wouldn't want no help if a bunch of girls were touching me all over," said Goyle.

"I am leaving this asylum. Goodbye, Draco." Lucius stalked off, slamming his heels against the floor with every step.

"You think it's true what old man Malfoy said?" asked Crabbe, "That if we show some skin, the girls will go mad?"

"Dunno."

PART SIX

Harry'd had the common room to himself, but now all the other Gryffindors came filing in. "Is it over?"

"Yeah. Too bad. That was best thing to happen this school year. Or any school year." Ron flopped down next to Harry. "But is was fun watching Malfoy shout at that cow Parkinson. I learned some new words. Crabbe and Goyle started acting like loons and taking their shirts off. And best of all-" Ron pointed at Fred and George, who were triumphantly holding up a shabby looking crown.

"We tricked one of the first year Slytherins into getting this for us," said Fred.

"And if we can duplicate it, we'll be rich," said George.

"Who wants to play a round?"

"We don't want the faculty knowing we have it, though-"

"So it will be Truth only."

Harry had thoughts he couldn't get out of his mind, thoughts of Malfoy's body, the way it looked and the way it moved. He stood up abruptly. "I don't feel well. I'm going to bed." He was far from sleepy, but there was no way, no way at all that he was going to let that crown be put on his head.

PART SEVEN

Seven years later...

They made a striking pair, and the eyes of every witch, no matter how young or old, had been upon them ever since they'd entered the restaurant. Harry wore forest green robes that made the color of his eyes pop, and a very patient hairdresser had managed to turn his hair from something that resembled the business end of a mop into a halo of curls. Draco's robes were midnight blue, with an enticing row of tiny silver hook-and-eyes fastenings all the way down the front. His shoulder length hair was tied back, drawing attention to his face; the bone structure that had seemed a bit too sharp when he was a boy now looked elegant.

They'd finished their sweet, succulent dragon hatchling and were having after-dinner firewhisky. Harry reached into a pocket and pulled out a small suede-covered box, setting it before Draco. "Happy first anniversary."

Draco's eyes widened; he knew that the maroon and gold box could only have come from the most exclusive jeweler in Diagon Alley. He flipped it open. Inside was a single diamond earring. It was only the size of a teardrop, as Draco considered anything larger to be vulgar, but it was dwarven-cut, with a fire that no human jeweler could ever hope to produce. "Oh, Harry, you shouldn't have," Draco murmured with utter insincerity as he put the earring on. It blazed like a tiny sun on his lobe.

Harry glanced at his watch. "It is now _exactly_ a year. A year since a tipsy pub argument about Quidditch turned into a snogging session."

"I have a confession to make." Draco leaned forward and held both of Harry's hands in his, breaking the heart of every witch in the room. "I started that argument on purpose just so I could be close to you."

Harry laughed, delighted. "You are such a Malfoy. You're devious even when it comes to getting kissed." Putting on a mock frown, Hary asked, "But where's my present?"

"You'll have to wait until we get home." The look in his lover's eyes made Harry's heart beat faster.

Harry flopped down on the bed. Draco was in his walk-in closet/dressing room, having told Harry that his present would need some preparation time. Harry had tried to listen through the closed door to get an idea of what he was up to, but Draco apparently had cast a _Muffliato_.

Finally, the door Harry had been staring at for the last twenty minutes opened. When Draco emerged, Harry sat straight up.

Above the waist, a garment that was basically just a pair of sheer black sleeves. Below, matching harem pants that were open down the sides. Golden bells at hip and ankle. Kohl and eyeshadow and glitter and sequins.

Draco had grown taller, and broader in the shoulders, but he was still very slender. His torso was as sculpted as Michealangelo's David. Other than his pink nipples and the bit of golden fuzz below his navel, he was as white as marble. Harry let his eyes wander, taking note of the gold encircling one sleek thigh. He knew he was grinning like a complete idiot, but he just didn't care. "God, you are _perfect_."

Draco smiled and bit his lip. Untying his hair and shaking it loose, he said, "I've long thought that the first time you looked at me _that_ way was when the Truth or Dare crown enchanted me. Now I know I'm right."

"I couldn't sleep for a week after that. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw you." Harry leaned forward. "What's that behind your back?"

Draco grinned wickedly and brought his hand forward. It held a shabby old crown. Draco put it on his head, knelt on the end of the bed, and started crawling toward Harry. "_Dare_."


End file.
